I Will Always Love You
by RavenclawRebel
Summary: A one shot on how Victoria became a vampire. Rated 'M' because I'm paranoid. Please review!


**A/N: Wow… I've written a ton today! :~) This is a one-shot (as of now… who knows what it will be tomorrow!) based on a dream a friend of mine had. I hope you enjoy, and please no flaming! Review! I changed the dream, of course, but this is how Victoria came to be.**

**I Will Always Love You**

**  
Written by Elphie**

"This way!" I giggled, taking Jack's hand and pulling him into the trees.

"Where are we going, Victoria?" He asked, swatting away tree branches. I giggled in response, pulling him deeper into the trees and into a meadow.

"And you know I go by my middle name, not Victoria!" I tugged him out of the trees and into the perfectly round meadow that was filled with lilies.

"Okay, Danielle." He smiled and pulled me closer, his lips brushing mine. I arched my back, moaning slightly.

"Jack…" I sighed, twining my hand through his curly brown hair.

"Yes?" He pulled my amber locks down from its bun and it tumbled loose, swirling down my back in ringlets.

The meadow swirled around me as I fell to the ground, taking Jack with me. I crushed a few daisies when I fell and the scent swirled around us. The sky was an eggshell blue with a few clouds dotted on it almost lazily.

Jack sat up, fishing a small black box out of his jeans pocket. I watched him, my excitement mounting. Finally. He was going to propose to me after dating throughout high school and college. We'd been together so long and we had so much love for each other.

"Victoria Danielle Williams…" He knelt on one knee, holding the box up to me, a shy smile on his face. "Will you marry me?" He popped open the velvet box and waited with bated breath as I examined the small diamond ring in delight.

"Of course I will!" I laughed as he slid the ring on my finger and twirled me around. "I love you!"

"How pleasant." A cool voice said. Jack set me on my feet and faced the pale stranger. "Love." He sneered. The stranger moved gracefully toward us, tying his blond hair up in a long ponytail.

"Stay away." Jack ordered, taking my hand in his. I shivered: the man's eyes were a vivid ruby color.

"Why? I sense a good meal here. Nothing tastes better than fear."

"Jack… I'm scared." I whispered.

"Everything will be okay." He replied, not taking his eyes off of the man. "Remember the song from _Moulin Rouge_? Come what may…"

"I will love you until the end of time." I remembered the song very well; it had become our song, in a way.

"How touching." The man was closer now. "My name is James. Who are you?"

"Stay away."

"No." James lunged at us, and I fell, banging my head on a rock. The world spun, and everything went black.

~*~

I woke up in a damp room. I shivered slightly, realizing that my hands were bound together.

"You're awake, finally." James hissed, his sinister voice coming from slightly behind me.

I whirled around to find him holding my beloved Jack by the neck.

"Don't hurt him." I begged, my throat sore. Jack gazed at me with blue eyes full of compassion, with only a slight look of fear on his face.

"He won't hurt for long." James promised. "Let's go. I have something to show you." He picked me up by the hair and I screamed, feeling several long strands part from my scalp.

"Danielle!" Jack shouted, struggling to get free.

"Jack…" James started running then, leaving the damp room behind and coming to a standstill on top of a hill.

"Where are we?" I asked, standing next to Jack.

"Hmm?" James arched an eyebrow. "Don't you see?" I glanced around me, noticing the freshly dug hole and tombstone.

"A graveyard?" I asked.

"Did you read it?"

I walked forward, careful not to step into the hole. I glanced at the name on the tombstone and the inscription. I read it again, my blood running cold and goosebumps running up my arms. "No…" I murmured.

"What does it say?" Jack asked.

"I…" My voice trailed away and I collapsed on the ground, convinced we were going to die.

"Read it, Victoria."

I shook my head, unable to find the words to answer him.

"Read it or he dies." I gasped and struggled to find my voice.

"It says, 'Jack Ethan Hunter. Born April 1, 1983. Died July 17, 2007.'" My voice shook and died.

"What else does it say?" James taunted. I heard Jack gasp in shock and pain and hurried to read the inscription.

"'A loving almost husband who thought love and determination could save his fiancée.'" I turned to face James. "Why us?"

"Tut tut. No questions." He left Jack on the ground and came toward me, pulling a length of rope from his pocket.

I tried to run then, slipping and sliding down the hill. I knew it was useless, but instinct had taken over.

A cold and cruel hand grasped my wrist and yanked me toward him. His cool lips brushed my neck and I trembled, whether with fear or desire I didn't know.

"Later…" James promised, leading me to the grave marker and tying me to it.

"Elle, I love you." Jack said as James forced him to his feet.

"I love you, too." I sobbed.

"Say goodbye!" James ordered. Jack struggled toward me and managed to place his warm, familiar lips on mine. He kissed the tears from my eyes and whispered one last "I love you."

James tore him away then, and, making sure I could see, bit down on Jack's neck.

"NO!" I screamed, forced to watch Jack writhe in pain. "NO!" My screams blended with Jack's mixing in the air to form a ghastly and horrifying sound.

James sucked Jack dry before throwing his lifeless body at my feet.

"And now for you…" He murmured, cutting me loose and taking my hand. I stared at him dumbly as he tossed Jack in the grave and piling dirt on top of him. "They'll find him in the morning." He promised. "I'll call the cops with his location in the morning."

"Jack…" I whispered.

~*~

Hours later, bruised and battered, I got up from the bed, pulling the sheet with me and wrapping it around me. I was upset and in pain, heart-broken and miserable. I didn't notice James in the corner.

"Trying to leave?" He said. I jumped and cowered. I opened my mouth in a soundless 'no'. "That's not good." James strolled toward me, yanking the sheet from my body. He lowered his head and brushed his lips with stone-cold lips. Gently, he opened his lips and bit down.

"This is your punishment: An eternity without Jack!" His words echoed around my mind as the pain consumed me.

Jack…. My world faded then, an automatic response to the pain.

When I woke up three days later I would barely remember Jack, only remembering a promise I had made: "I will always love you." I was insane, and never the same girl. James never let me out of his sight and claimed me as his. I didn't argue. I couldn't.

I will always love you.

**A/N: Did you like it? Let me know, and please no flaming!**


End file.
